


Niall The Vampire Slayer: That Awkward First Date

by Lorelai3



Series: Niall The Vampire Slayer [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Into every generation a slayer is born: one in all the world, a chosen one. They alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. They will be the Slayer.”</p><p>Harry was sick of being single with nothing to occupy his mind. Niall had slaying, Zayn had magic but what did he have? Nothing until the new girl in town shows up, but is she really the perfect girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall The Vampire Slayer: That Awkward First Date

Harry stared at all the couples wondering around school. He was jealous he wasn’t going to lie; he’d love to hold hands with a special someone. Even though his special someone happened to be his best friend and not interested. He was even jealous of all the attention Louis got. Stupid Louis and his nice bum. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“Morning Louis.”

“I should know better than to say this but Morning Harry.”

“Wow. Did I just get a hello from her majesty?”

Louis turned and rolled his eyes. “Yes. Someone’s got to be nice to the little folk. You know how it is with people like you, not many of us want to be seen near you.”

Louis stormed off and whilst his back was turned Harry stuck his fingers up at the smaller boy. “Wow the day hasn’t even started and you’ve already pissed Louis off.”

Harry turned to see Zayn and Niall stood there, smiling as they judged. “Hey guys. How was your night of patrolling Sunnydale’s finest cemeteries?”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Long, boring, uneventful until Liam turned up.”

“Ooh you had a date.”

“No it wasn’t a date. We just talked.” The three began to walk to class. Niall telling them about his night with Liam. “We just talked. It was nice.”

“Yes I’m sure a nice chat over an open grave really gets you going.”

Niall rolled his eyes at his friend, “Fair enough I get why you’re hesitant. And I think it’s cute you worry about me.” Said Niall as he placed a small kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Anyway me and Zayn are going this way to form room. See you in chem?”

“Certainly will.” Said Harry as he waved goodbye to his friends. He turned to see a new sight. A girl stood beside the school notice board, books against her chest and a confused look on her face. She was new. And beautiful.

“Can I help?”

The girl gasped and turned to see Harry beside her, dropping her books. The both of them fell to the floor to pick them up. “Sorry I just got a shock.”

“It’s ok. I’m Harry, Harry Styles.”

The girl smiled, “Ellie, Ellie Goulding.”

The two stood back up, Harry admiring the cute snowflake necklace around her neck. “Why a snowflake?”

“Oh I was born in December.” She smiled. “Well welcome to Sunnydale, want the grand tour?”

Ellie smiled again, linking in to Harry. “Why thank you kind sir.”

Harry showed Ellie around Sunnydale High. Showed her all the classrooms, home rooms. He showed her the gym and the cafeteria. Also the best places to sit to avoid food fights. The two didn’t realised they had skipped their first class, just wondering together, getting to know each other. Before they knew it dinner time was here. They made their way over to the courtyard where they saw Zayn and Niall. “Hey guys, this is Ellie.”

“Hey Ellie. Are you the reason Harry missed all his lessons.” Said Niall, “Wow I sound like my Mum.”

Ellie laughed. “I am sorry. Harry’s been showing me around school. Nice to meet you guys.”

The four sat together all break, chatting about school and each other. Ellie found out Harry was a joker, Zayn was a self confessed geek, and Niall used to be head cheerleader in Ireland but when it came to Ellie there wasn’t much to tell. Before they could ask anymore she stood up, “I have to get to class I’ve missed too much already.”

As she began to run Harry grabbed her, “Hey. Would you like to go out tonight I promise I won’t embarrass you and if you say no I’ll be sad.” Spat Harry.

Ellie giggled as she placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “It’s a date.”

“Meet me at the cinema at 8?”

“It’s definitely a date.” With a final smile she began to walk to class, a little bit of a run in her walk. Harry jumped up and punched the air, his famous Cheshire grin on his face as he walked back to his friends. “Guess who’s got a date.”

“Not us, it must be you?”

“Yup, taking Ellie to the cinema tonight.”

Niall and Zayn let out an ooh at Harry as the curly haired boy blushed. They began to walk to the library where they found Louis. “Oh god of all the places in this school you always have to be around the corner.”

Harry simply smirked, “Louis not even you could ruin my good mood.”

“And why are you so happy Styles?”

“I’ve got a date tonight.”

Louis eyes shot open. “You have a date? With who?”

“Ellie the new girl.” Said Harry as they walked past, walking away from Louis. “Fine I don’t care. I don’t care about your date at all Harry.” Spat Louis as he stormed off the other way. The hours quickly passed and soon school was finished, the trio walking home after their quick visit to the library to see Tom. Zayn managed to walk whilst reading a book he had borrowed from Tom, sort of a spells for beginner’s kind of thing. Harry and Niall discussing Harry’s plan for tonight. “Going to kiss her?”

“If she lets me. Can I borrow your aftershave?”

“My Armani? Sure you can.”

“Thanks mate.”

Before they knew it they were outside Niall’s house, his Mum’s car was on the drive so she must be home too. As they entered they could smell cookies, better even, Niall’s Mum’s cookies.

“Hi Mum.”

“Hi sweetie, hello you two.” She said to Harry and Zayn. Niall’s Mum was one of the best. Small with Blond hair like her son, she was welcoming, understanding and loved to make a fuss of them all. She was the kind of Mum that everyone secretly wanted. “Hello Mrs. Horan.”

“Call me Maura.”

The trio got settled in Niall’s room with a plate full of biscuits, Harry borrowing not only Niall’s aftershave but one of his nice shirts. “7:30, I best be off.”

“Don’t do drugs, don’t drink alcohol and don’t have sex.” Said Niall, “Wow sounding like my Mum again.”

“I won’t.” Winked Harry as he left, saying a quick goodbye to Maura and leaving, making his way down the street he couldn’t help but smile. Things were finally going his way. Not far down the road Ellie was walking, wearing a casual but stylish outfit, she wanted to make a good impression. As she passed an alley way she was grabbed by the arm and pulled in, Danielle pushed her against the wall and snarled. “P-Please take my purse just don’t hurt me.”

Danielle smirked, “Relax I’m not the one wanting to hurt you, your majesty.”

“What did you just call me?” spat Ellie, her eyes focused on the girl.

“Are you not Eirana, the ruthless Snow Queen?”

Ellie pushed the girl away, her hand wrapping around Danielle’s neck. “I should freeze you now vampire, but you’re blood is cold enough.”

“Relax your highness. I don’t wish to harm you, but your friend does.”

Ellie let go of Danielle, she looked at the girl confused. “What do you mean?”

“The boy with the curly hair, his little blond friend is the Slayer. He hunts and kills demons and you won’t be any exception. Why do you think he wants to meet in a deserted cinema car park?”

Ellie froze, why would Harry do this? She didn’t want to be a demon queen she just wanted to be a normal sixteen year old girl. She ran from the alley, when she arrived at the cinema she saw Harry stood there, a smirk on his face. “You made it.”

She gritted her teeth and raised her hand, shooting a blast of snow towards Harry, gasping in shock and fear. “What the fuck?”

“You lied to me! You pretended to be my friend so you can get me alone.”

“What do you mean?” asked Harry, confused at to what was happening.

“You and your slayer friend are going to kill me. Just because I’m a demon?” she spat, her eyes turning a cold icy blue.

Harry began to run from Ellie, hiding behind a car he grabbed his phone and rang Niall, telling the Slayer to get here soon. After ten minutes of Ellie freezing the cars around her in a rage Niall appeared, and he was ready. “Zayn call Tom and tell him what’s going on. All we know is she’s a demon and she controls snow.”

Zayn nodded as he took cover, grabbing his phone from his pocket and dialling the Watcher’s number.

“Hey new girl.” Ellie turned to see Niall stood there, “How about you leave my friends alone?”

Ellie began to sob uncontrollably, as she did the wind began to pick up, snow rapidly falling from the sky. Within seconds a blizzard had formed around the group, everyone trying to shield their eyes from the icy shards. Harry looked up to see Elle now standing, her eyes red and puffy. Her skin began to change to white, almost translucent. Her lips were blue and her hair silvery. She looked cold and dead, almost like a ghost. “One thing you should never do.”

She raised her arms and large shards of ice began to fly towards Harry, the boy dodging them by seconds. One blast hit him in the torso; his body froze against one of the cars. “You should never try and kill a fucking, SNOW DEMON!” shouted Ellie, her voice pierced their ears. Once soft and mild it was now vicious like a piercing scream. Her clothes were gone, what once were fashionable teenage clothes was now a long blue dress, sleeves with no shoulder. They gasped as the noticed it was made from ice.

“Enough!” shouted Niall as he made his was closer to the demon. “SILENCE!” shouted Ellie as she aimed at Niall, a gust of icy wind blew him into the side of a car. “I am Eirana, Snow Queen of the frost lands. And you, you pathetic humans dare try to kill me.”

Niall stood up and pulled out the blade in his bag, she might be a teenager but this demon was not messing around. As Niall fought his was towards her she halted the storm, the snow and ice falling to the floor. “I wasn’t going to kill you, none of us were. But if you threaten my friends and innocent people I’ll have to.”

“Bring it on Slayer.”

The two ran towards each other, Elle throwing punches towards the blond, Niall avoiding them with little success before kicking the Snow Queen. Whilst distracted Zayn and Tom found their way over to Harry who was frozen against a car. “Hey you ok?”

“Yeah just help.”

“Don’t worry we have a way of opening a portal to her world. That’s the only way to get rid of her.” Added Tom. Standing up and opening a book. He dropped a strange green powder to the floor where it ignited. “Yuki-Onna, mistress of blizzards, Snow Queen I banish you.”

Just as she was about to throw another punch at Niall Ellie stopped, she turned to see the watcher performing a banishing spell. She hissed and began to run towards him. “Be gone Eirana, be gone!”

Just as Ellie raised her hand to attack him, a portal began to form from the flames. “NO!”

As she tried to run the portal created a blizzard, she fell trying to claw away from the portal, but it was no use. She was dragged into it with another piercing scream. Within seconds the portal closed, the ice and snow around them quickly melting. A fairly battered Niall made his way over to the group. “Next time you decide to go on a date. Make sure she isn’t a demon.”

Harry stood up holding his sore arm. “I wonder why she though I was going to kill her.”

From a distance Danielle stood, furious that her plan had not worked. “Next time slayer.” She turned to leave where she was stopped by Liam. “My darling boy. What a surprise.”

Liam grabbed her by the throat. “Don’t ever try that again. I swear if any harm comes to Niall I’ll steak you myself.” With that he released his grip, his former lover hissed as she ran from his view.

Niall began to rub his aching head. “So what kind of demon was she?”

“She was a Yuki-Onna, originally an Asian demon. Known to appear in snow storms and eat lost travellers.”

“I wish I’d never asked.” Said Niall. He turned to see Liam stood in the shadows, “I’ll be two seconds.”

He ran over to the dark figure, “Hey.”

“Hey. That girl wasn’t planning any of this you know.”

“What do you mean?” asked Niall confused.

“Danielle lied to her, convinced her to turn on you. Poor girl just wanted a chance to be normal.”

With those words Niall felt horrible, this evil demon they’d banished into a frozen hell dimension wasn’t actually evil, and she just wanted to be human. That was a first. “Now I feel terrible.”

Liam pulled the smaller boy into a hug; his cold hands stroked his hair. “It’s ok Niall, not your fault.”

As the two stood there in silence Niall looked up, “Shame about Harry’s date. Worst first date in history.”

“Well not the worst.”

Niall let out an awkward giggle; Liam leaned down and placed a silent kiss on the boy’s pale lips. The two didn’t do anything other than embrace the kiss. Liam’s lips were cold and soft, and Niall really enjoyed it. “Wow.”

“How do you think our first date will go?”

Niall grinned. “This you asking me out?”

“Yeah. Are you saying yes?”

“I am.” Smiled Niall as he placed another kiss on Liam’s lips. Although in the shadows, Tom, Zayn and Harry could see everything. “Least someone’s having a good night.”

Zayn linked into Harry. “Don’t worry, how about we go to mine and watch a movie?”

Harry placed a kiss on the other boy’s cheek, “It’s a date.”

As they walked, Tom offering them a ride home Harry smiled. Fair enough his date went wrong and she turned out to be an ice queen but hey, at least he still had his friends. His best friends, who needs anything else?


End file.
